Bartholomew Roberts (Assassin's Creed)
Summary Bartholomew Roberts (1682 – 1722), born John Roberts, was a Welsh pirate and Sage, who raided ships in the Caribbean and on the West African coast between 1719 and 1722. He is regarded by many historians to be the most successful pirate of the Golden Age of Piracy, judging by the number of ships taken and the amount of goods stolen. For his actions, he earned the moniker Black Bart, although the name was never used in his lifetime. His death is often considered to be when the Golden Age of Piracy truly ended. Roberts was initially freed by the pirate captain Edward Kenway from the African island of Principe, killing the Templars John Cockram and Josiah Burgess, in exchange for Roberts leading him to the First Civilization site known as the Observatory; Kenway did as he was asked, recapturing the Princess in the process. Roberts then gave a speech to his crew, declaring his intentions to sail as a pirate, and the two captains returned to the West Indies. In the following months, Roberts made a name for himself by taking ships and making a fortune. He kept his crew to high standards with an eleven-part creed; it discouraged gambling on the ship, required the men to keep their equipment in good working order, and provided that pirates should live their lives as fully as possible and die before they became weak and old, vulnerable to having their power stripped from them: a philosophy he summed up with the words "a merry life and a short one." Roberts and Kenway met again off the coast of the Yucatán Peninsula, where they infiltrated a Portuguese camp to steal First Civilization crystal vials that had been imbued with the blood of both pirates and Templars alike. After completing the heist and commandeering the Portuguese flagship, Nosso Senhor da Compreensão, Roberts renamed her to the Royal Fortune. Afterwards, Kenway killed his former comrade Benjamin Hornigold, who had allied himself with the Templars, to ensure the pirates were not followed, before meeting Roberts again at Long Bay, on the northern shore of Jamaica. The two went ashore with four of Roberts's crew in search of the Observatory. Edward and Roberts ultimately reached the observatory and gained access to the Crystal Skull within, allowing them to spy on others and their conversations without ever having the fear of being detected. While both agreed that this was too powerful for the Templars to control, Roberts had other plans and threw Edward into the waters below, imprisoning him within the Observatory and sealing it off. Edward eventually made his way out, but was injured in the process, and was later handed over to the British by Roberts, who wished to collect the bounty on Edward's head. Over the next two years Roberts captured hundreds of ships, earning the attention of both the British and Spanish navies as well as the Templars; he was forced to retreat to Príncipe, where he was found by Kenway. Roberts attempted to flee aboard the Royal Fortune, keeping the Jackdaw at bay with mortar fire and fire barrels, before moving into open waters where Spanish and British forces engaged him. Eventually the Royal Fortune was disabled by the Jackdaw and boarded. There, Bartholomew Roberts and Edward Kenway fought one another, with Kenway emerging the eventual victor, having impaled Roberts with a rope dart. Roberts first noted the aptness of his motto before remarking that he may have misjudged Kenway, and perhaps he was indeed the one 'she' had sought. Roberts expressed regret that like many other Sages of his time and before him, he was born too early, and that he did not have the time to open the door to the Temple, confusing Edward, who demanded he talk sense. Roberts did not elaborate, however, requesting only that Edward destroy his body in order to prevent the Templars from gaining anything from it, before succumbing to his injuries. Edward then complied with his final request. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B physically, higher with swords and guns Name: Bartholomew Roberts, John Roberts (birth name), Black Bart Origin: Assassin's Creed Gender: Male Age: 40 at the time of his death Classification: Human-Isu Hybrid, Sage, Captain of the Royal Fortune Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses, Extrasensory Perception, Information Analysis and Clairvoyance, Expert Acrobat, Expert Parkourer, Master Fighter, Immortality (Type 4, as a Sage, Roberts is a reincarnation of the Isu Aita who will always be reincarnated in the bodies of various humans and possess his memories and knowledge), Weapon Mastery, Technological Manipulation (As a Sage, Germain is capable of using the First Civilization's technology and artifacts without suffering from any detrimental effects), Precognition (Being a Sage, Roberts would regularly relive memories of Aita in a form of precognitive visions, and also received visions about Edward's mission to kill him), Resistance to Illusion Creation, Perception Manipulation, Mind Control, Fear Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Empathic Manipulation, Madness Manipulation, Sleep Manipulation, Death Manipulation, Life Absorption and Status Effect Inducement (Possesses these resistances due to being a Sage), Distant Communication and Spying with his Crystal Skull (With the skull and the blood of his targets, he can spy on them and their conversations at any place he wishes to) Attack Potency: Wall level physically (Equal to and has traded blows with Edward Kenway. As a Sage, he should not be much weaker than François-Thomas Germain, who himself is a fellow Sage, and most Sages are on par with Isu-Hybrids, who are generally this strong upon adulthood), higher with swords and guns Speed: Peak Human with at least Subsonic+ combat speed and reactions, possibly far higher (On par with Edward, should not be much slower than most Isu or other fellow Sages) Lifting Strength: At least Class 5 (Wrestled with Edward many times. On par with St-Germain. Should not be much weaker than his Isu brethren) Striking Strength: Wall Class Durability: Wall level (Took hits from Edward and fought a valiant-but-futile battle against him) Stamina: Incredibly High (Comparable to Edward, and has taken the same amount and types of punishment as him) Range: Standard melee range. Extended melee range with his sword. Several meters with firearms. Planetary with Crystal Skull (Its user can spy on any person even from the farthest reaches of Earth, generally inapplicable in combat) Standard Equipment: A cutlass and flintlock pistol Intelligence: Extremely High (Sages at early childhood have been known to have remarkable speaking talents, and possess all the memories and intelligence of Aita, a renowned Isu scientist. Roberts was also widely renowned to be one of the best pirates of the Golden Age of Piracy, and it was said to have truly ended upon his death) Weaknesses: Standard human weaknesses. The Crystal Skull needs a blood vial with the blood of his targets to function properly Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Tier 9 Category:Sages Category:Assassin's Creed Category:Male Characters Category:Neutral Characters Category:Precognition Users Category:Technology Users Category:Gun Users Category:Sword Users Category:Pirates Category:Captains Category:Antagonists Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Martial Artists Category:Weapon Masters Category:Game Characters Category:Game Bosses Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Ubisoft Category:Characters Category:Immortals Category:Information Users Category:Information Analysis Users Category:Clairvoyance Users